Yūzora no Kami Hikōki
Yūzora no Kami Hikōki (夕空の紙飛行機, Yūzora no Kami Hikōki) translated as Paper Plane at Dusk, performed by Mori Naoya was the first ending for Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting!. It began on episode 1 and ended on episode 25, before being replaced by 360°. Lyrics Rōmaji Yasashii iro shita sora wo utsushite kousou biru ga yake ni kirei da yuukikau hitotachi sorezore no mune no naka de keshiki wa kawatte mieru kanashii iro shita dare ka no tameni ima no jibun ni nani ga dekiru no ka? tobenai tori tachi sonna ni sora ga takai to wa omowanai omoitakunai chotto shita koto de fuan ni narukara daijoubu datte kaita "note" no "page" wo yabutte tsukutta... kamihikouki ga tonde yuku yo ashita ni douka maniauyou ni zutto zutto zutto zutto yuuhi wo oikakete iruyo... kamihikouki ga ochinai youni boku wa sora ni negai wo kakeru zutto zutto zutto zutto yume ga mitai kara Yasashii iro shita jikan no nakade jibun ga totemo chiisaku mieta owatte shimau kyou wo omotte nani ka dekiru koto wo sagasu keredo nandaka chotto kangae sugitana daijoubu datte omoereba sore ga dai ippou ni naru kamihikouki ga tonde yuku yo ashita ni douka maniauyou ni zutto zutto zutto zutto yuuhi wo oikakete iruyo... kamihikouki ga ochinai youni boku wa sora ni negai wo kakeru zutto zutto zutto zutto yume ga mitai kara kamihikouki ga tonde yuku yo nando mo kaze ni butsukari nagara zutto zutto zutto zutto tooku made dokomade mo takaku kamihikouki ga tonde yuku yo yume ga yume de owaranai youni zutto zutto zutto zutto shinji tsuzuketeiru dakara zutto zutto zutto zutto tonde yukeru yo... Kanji 優しい色した空を映して 高層ビルがやけにキレイだ 行きかう人たちそれぞれの胸の中で 景色は変わって見える 悲しい色した誰かの為に 今の自分に何ができるのか? 飛べない鳥達 そんなに空が高いとは思わない 思いたくない ちょっとしたコトで不安になるから 「大丈夫だ」って書いたノートのページをやぶって作った 紙飛行機が飛んでゆくよ 明日にどうか間に合う様に ずっとずっと ずっとずっと 夕日をおいかけているよ 紙飛行機が落ちないように ボクは空に願いをかける ずっとずっと ずっとずっと 夢が見たいから やさしい色した時間の中で 自分がとても小さく見えた 終わってしまう今日を想って 何かできるコトをさがすけれど なんだかちょっと考え過ぎたな 「大丈夫だ」って思えればそれが 第一歩になる!! 紙飛行機が飛んでゆくよ 明日にどうか間に合う様に ずっとずっと ずっとずっと 夕日をおいかけているよ 紙飛行機が落ちないように ボクは空に願いをかける ずっとずっと ずっとずっと 夢が見たいから 紙飛行機が飛んでゆくよ 何度も風にぶつかりながら ずっとずっと ずっとずっと 遠くまでどこまでも高く 紙飛行機が飛んでゆくよ 夢が夢で終わらないように ずっとずっと ずっとずっと 信じつづけている だからずっとずっと ずっとずっと 飛んでゆけるよ English The skyscrapers are gorgeous when the pastel sky reflects on them Each person passing by sees the scene differently in their own heart Can you do anything to help someone who's feeling blue as you are now? Flightless birds don't think the sky's so very high, they don't want to think of it like that I was worrying about nothing So I wrote "it's going to be okay" on a page in my notebook and tore it out I made a paper plane and sent it flying, hoping it would somehow be in time for tomorrow Chasing the setting sun forever and ever I send a prayer to the sky, begging for my paper plane to never land Because I want to dream forever and ever When the sky pales, I feel so very small I think about the day that's ending and try to find some way I can make a difference But maybe I'm overthinking it Believing that everything's going to be okay is the first step forward I send the paper plane flying, hoping it'll somehow be in time for tomorrow Chasing the setting sun forever and ever I send a prayer to the sky, begging for my paper plane to never land Because I want to dream forever and ever I send the paper plane flying, it's buffeted about by the wind again and again But keeps going further, higher, to the ends of the earth, forever and ever I send the paper plane flying, so that my dreams won't die without being realised I'll keep believing, forever and ever So it can keep on flying, forever and ever. Characters In order of appearance: * Makunouchi Ippo * Takamura Mamoru * Kimura Tatsuya * Aoki Masaru * Miyata Ichirō * Sendō Takeshi * Mashiba Ryō * Kobashi Kenta Trivia * Sendō appears in the opening, despite not making his first appearance until episode 28, after this opening gets replaced. * The ending shows Miyata working at a convenience store. This doesn't get mentioned until much later in the series. ** In addition, the ending shows Kobashi working at a video store, something that has yet to be seen in the series. Category:Anime Category:Hajime no Ippo Endings Category:Songs